Naruto All Star
by Acakura
Summary: Naruto sucked inside a black hole and end up in pretty cure universe and from then his new adventure start. NarutoXHarem


**Pairing** – Harem…yeah sue me I am also a Precure lover….on second thought don't because I don't have that much money anyway and this will be on Smile Precure timeline…the storyline will be the same with some twist here and there. Oh yes…some grammar error or spelling well just ignore them…inform me if they went too bad.

* * *

**I don't own any Precure Series and Naruto**

* * *

Near the ruins of Uzugakure three people can be seen one of them who's wearing an orange jumpsuit, the person has sun kiss blonde hair, three whisker mark on his cheeks and blue eyes clear as the skies, he is Naruto or to be exact Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto son of Minato Namikaze the yellow flash and Uzumaki Kushina. Beside him is a raven haired male whose style as Naruto dubbed it Duckass hairstyle he is the heir of the current Uchiha and his name is Uchiha Sasuke, Naruto teammate and brother in all but blood.

As of now they are currently up against an enemy who they must defeat at all cost to restore the peace in elemental nation.

"Madara! The war has taken too many lives it's time to end this" Naruto said to the masked villain

"Pss…that is not Madara dope…he's Obito" Sasuke said to the dope

"Arere I thought its Madara…" Naruto look at the masked villain now introduce as Obito who's is currently fisting his hand.

"Every single time…again and again why is it that you never remember my name…." Obito was at a tree depress while picking flower and pull the petal one by one. "Is my name that hard to remember?" he said quietly to himself.

"Arghh that doesn't matter anymore for today you two will perish" Obito loudly declare.

"… I can see his tears" Sasuke blankly said

"Hmm hmm men should never shed tears" Naruto said wisely while nodding.

"Stupid Dope you the cause of his tears"

"Enough of this"

"**AMATERASU**" Sasuke and Naruto both jump different direction to avoid the flame.

Sasuke inhale the air while performing a series of hand sign "**Katon Gokakyuno Jutsu**" and he aim the fireball toward Obito while Naruto just finish his hand sign **"Fuuton Daitoppa**" both fire and wind collide and together they form a larger fireball heading toward Obito but a tear in space appear in front of him showing that he use Kamui to save himself.

The battle continue for hours and it's finally time to finish it both Naruto and Sasuke are preparing their final attack. The sky darken and a dragon of lightning can be seen. At the same time a screeching sound can be heard, Naruto was in his Kyuubi mode preparing his enhance Rasengan, the Rasenshuriken.

Obito knowing that both of his enemy is preparing their final attack summon his Susanoo to reduce the damage taken and strike his enemy while they are tired from the skill...

Without delay the dragon at the sky descend when Sasuke declare his attack "**Kirin**"

The Kirin tore Obito Susanoo and heading toward the defenseless Obito since Naruto manage to take out one of his eyes and leave him with only his sharingan eye. He underestimate Sasuke attack and now the attack is heading his way …he is force to use izanagi which almost depleted his reserve of chakra.

Naruto seeing the chance to attack given by Sasuke take it and preparing to throw the massive swirling red shuriken shape chakra to Obito.

"Take this Kyuubi RasenShuriken" and he throw the technique toward Obito.

The End…

Or not

The attack tore Obito inside and out while creating a black distortion of space...

"Damn you Namikaze, Someone else will take over my ambition…this is not over!"And with that the self-proclaimed Madara which is Obito was sucked into the dark hole or the dark swirly thing is what Naruto pronounce it.

"And we will be there to stop it or our next generation or the next or the next next or…."

"Shut up dope" Sasuke said shutting his teammate.

As they limp away Naruto and Sasuke felt as if something is sucking them and turn around to see the dark tearing space that once sucked Obito is still there

"The dark swirly thing is still there and it's sucking us"

"Don't you think I notice that and please it's a dark hole not some make up name your brain can think?"

Both were weaken from their last attack and currently was hanging onto things their hand can reach the longer they hold the stronger the pull they felt. Sasuke who use most of his chakra fighting Obito is slipping, Naruto who saw this went to his teammate in attempt to grab him but when he is near, Sasuke already lost grip of the things he hold and was pulled toward the dark hole.

"Sasuke!"

Naruto was able to grab his hand and tried to keep hold of it. It was good for a couple of minutes but the black hole was still not closed. He could feel his grip becoming loose and as his final act to save Sasuke, he use all his power to pull his teammate and use his last reserve of chakra for one final attempt to save his teammate

"**Fuuton: Daitoppa**"

And thus Sasuke was pushed far away from the black hole while he is sucked into it. And the dark hole starting to close. Sasuke who was pushed far away starter to feel the pull again and once again sucked toward it. When he is near the the black hole it completely closed leaving him mourning for the loss of his brother and teammate and he lost consciousness.

* * *

**Inside the Dark hole**

* * *

"Urgh my body. It's like thousands of needle is poking me and it's not like Sakura needle poking either"

"**Kit**"

"**Kit**"

"**Kit**"

"Now who can that be?" Naruto ask absent mindedly

"**It's your friendly neighborhood spi…**"

"Oi Kurama don't start stealing other people line"

"**Che, come here we need to talk**" Kurama motion his hand…err paw toward him

"**As of now the pressure at this place is starting to tear your body apart and to tell you the truth I can't help much in healing you since the damage came constantly...the solution I have is kind of harmful and I need your to rip the seal**." Kurama said while keeping his attention to Naruto who walk to the seal and rip it off.

'There, whatever you do Kurama just do it."

"**Listen first brat…I'm going to tell the effect since the process is already happening. Once the process is complete you will not be one hundred percent human just fifty percent human and fifty percent kitsune which I will seal the power until a certain condition is met**.

"…okay so what next? Aside from growing fox ear and tail."

"**Well…**"

"Well….?"

"**Well…**"

"Out with it already"

"**That's all that I know apart from you will be in another world**"

"Oh…it's just a new world…*a moment of silence* A NEW WORLD?" Naruto shout to the big bad fox

"**Damn it kit don't shout…yes for me to save you is to attempt to open a door or a tear in space. That will lead you outside into the unknown world...it might be your world which I doubt it will be or a whole new world and Oh look it almost finish and all I want to say is that I'm sorry kit for all the pain that I've cause in the past and hope you will have a better life**". Kurama said with a hint of sadness.

"Oh come on Kurama why are you saying this now it's as if…..it's not what I think it is…is it?"

"**Unfortunately it is, as I will have to use most of my chakra if not all of it to maintain your body and open a door to the other side of the unknown…..Besides it's not like I did not live for Thousands of centuries for nothing…I've found someone worthy to be called my true friend and that's and accomplishment enough for me, it's time I meet with my father and tell the tales of gutsy ninja.*and a bit of icha-icha*.**

"There nothing I can do huh except accept that you will be passing on to another life huh." Naruto said with tears coming out of his eyes.

"**It's time kit I can felt my body is breaking apart oh yes. I left a gift in your body…don't worry you will know what it is in time it comes with the Kitsune power *wink* wink* when that times come hopefully you have a numbers of precious person that care for you...hehe" **Kurama said with a pervert smile.

"Thanks Kurama and what's with that smile it's the smile Ero-Sennin have when I caught him peeping on the women side of hot spring."

"**It's nothing just live a happy life and this time no more mask, don't hide your true feeling and try to achieve happiness in the next world I hope it's not a world that is full of war like your former is…talk about maniac with blood tendencies and homo snake…."**

And with that Naruto is flung toward the door that Kurama has created. With one last glance he shouted to Kurama who half way dispersing as a bits of energy.

"Kurama do me a favor and kick my dad ass when you find him and then tell both my mom and dad that I love them and I will make them proud." And thus the door close.

"**Don't worry kit...I bet you already make them proud and Kitsune have a devil luck he snickered…..Take Care kit." **Kurama finally has completely disperse.

* * *

**Somewhere Near Mountain Fuji**

* * *

A group of people can be seen on their way to test their limit against Mother Nature when suddenly a flash of light alert them. Most of the people in the group ignore it but two newlyweds who is on their honeymoon went toward the light to investigate the site of occurrence.

"Honey, what do you think that light means is it a UFO trying to make contact with human?" the female of the couple ask.

"I don't know, maybe… that's what we are doing right now…investigating..."

When they arrive all they can see a large area of forest has disappeared and an object is at the middle of the clearing. The couple step in closer to identify what the object is and the closer they get the closer they notice that the object looks like a human child laying on the ground. They rush as they get closer once they identify that it is a person.

The woman quickly check the person identified as a child no older than six years old. She was shocked to see that the child was covered in red liquid which she deduce was his own blood. Her mind was playing tricks that the person who's laid before her husband and her is dangerous. Her her instinct tell that this boy need their help. Being a person who rely more on her instinct she immediately grab her husband hand and run toward the fallen boy...

"Honey we need to help him...he's bleeding"

"Call the ambulance to a nearby road. I will carry him on my back"

The couple rushes to a nearby road abandoning their conquest to conquer Mother Nature. After a good ten minutes of waiting the ambulance arrive and they proceed to laid him on the stretcher carefully in case he has broken bones.

As soon as they arrive at the nearby local hospital the doctors began instructing the nurse to clear the emergency room as the look of the patient is critical. Arrived at the emergency room and the doctor in panic…why? Because the boy injuries is healing itself at a tremendous rate. It's impossible for a human to regenerate that fast. The boy is put in a normal room since his injuries almost heal...all they have to do now is check whether he has internal injuries or not.

When the result came in they can't believe what they was seeing…the boy bones doesn't have a single crack or any anomaly in it in fact he's healthy far more healthy than average human with little to almost no pollution in his body.

"Excuse me but are you the one who find him?" The doctor ask the male couple.

"Yes. Any problem encountered." The male couple ask with a bit of worried while his wife was asleep beside the boy they found. She has taken a liking to him.

"Wweell that's the problem, the boy doesn't seem to have any injuries…all the injuries just suddenly disappeared...it's as if the boy is not injured in the first place." The doctor calmly said to him

"But that's impossible, the boy clearly have a lot of injuries when we found him."

"Apparently the injuries start healed itself the moment he came in…I suspect that he has an advance regeneration rate from normal… where did you find him"

He told the doctor everything from the moment they saw a light to where they found the boy. Nevertheless the doctor is impress that they choose to investigate it rather than just leave it alone.

"Right now we will wait for him to wake up. My wife has taken up the decision to adopt him…seeing that something must's been happened to injured him like that…I hope it's not a child abuse or child abandon. If it is I will find the parents and put them behind bars myself. The male said with a bit of anger.

"I agree but you should probably take some rest. He won't be awake anytime soon. The best that he will wake up is tomorrow. There's an empty bed beside him so go get some rest.

* * *

**The Next Morning**

* * *

"Where am I? Kurama are you there?" seeing that he didn't get the answer he need he look around just to find the white room he accustom with from childhood. It's the room of a hospital. He look around and notice a woman who's age around twenty's or so sleeping beside him, holding his hand. The moment he try to pry the woman hand away from his hand is the moment the woman wake up.

"Good morning" the woman greeted him with a warm smile

"G-oo-o-d m-m-m-or-ning" Naruto clearly don't know who's the woman beside him.

"How do you feel right now? You've been injured by something or someone. It's a miracle that we found you. What's your name?"

"Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto and who are you lady?

"I'm Aoyama Naomi and the person sleeping on the bed next to you is my lovely dear husband... Aoyama Kurenai, So mind telling us what happened" by the time she finish the question her husband lazily wakes up from the bed next to him complete with yawning…

*yawn*"Is he awake?"

"Yes dear he just woke up you better go to the washroom you drooling"

"Oh…okayyyy" Kurenai replied while getting up and went to the washroom that is located at the end of the room.

While Kurenai went to the washroom, Naomi is currently feeding Naruto since he's still tired from is supposed, how should he put it…dead and alive? No, that sound so lame what's the word Tsunade baa-chan use ermmm….Reincarnation!

A moment later Kurenai walk in to see his new wife finish feeding Naruto and putting the food plate aside. Kurenai walk and take a chair which he place beside his lovely wife.

"So Naruto where are your parents and what happened to you that make you have lots of injuries and the facts that you happened to be in an area which is pretty far from human population?"

"Dear! You make it sound like he is not human." Naomi lightly slap her husband from behind.

"I'm an orphan…and would you believe that I'm a ninja who saved the world from another dimension who's currently M.I.A there because sucked into a….what did that emo said black ball erm no, black…"

"Black hole?" both Naomi and Kurenai answered for him

"Yes that's the one…a Black hole and seeing as I'm now I'm guessing my age regress to seven years old."

"And the pool of blood where we find you what of it?"

"Truthfully I don't know as I was unconscious remember maybe coming to this dimension cause a lot of injuries."

"No. it's kind of hard to see you as a ninja as now you look so cute with that whiskers mark on your face!" and she proceed to glomp him.

"It does make sense since there was light from where you was found and the fact that you healed faster than any normal human make it more convincible and now the question is, what are you going to do? Now that you are a kid again?" Kurenai ask him

Naruto adapt a thinking pose "I have no Idea what to do the best idea is to find information on this world and then proceed to I don't know finding a place to live"

"Oh but I have a better idea, how about you live with us, my wife have this idea that if you are orphan or abandon she want to adopt you and it seem that it's the first that she is correct…so what do you say?"

"Me? I never had a family before, all I have in my previous world are only precious people so I don't know what to say in this kind of situation" Said a confused Naruto.

"It would make us happy if you would accept, I get to have a son." Naomi Said with a smile.

By now Naruto was literally crying a waterfall since he is finally going to have a family. A normal family. "Yes"

* * *

**One Year Later**

* * *

"Naruto. Are you sure you want to stay behind it's just a short checkup?"

"It's ok dad today Marv going to teach me his style of martial arts and maybe I will take a walk outside." Naruto said with smile.

"If you say so Naruto… we'll be back in the evening and do be careful when you walking outside we don't want a repeat of last time you went for a walk outside. Marvin please take care of Naruto here. And Naruto why don't you act like somebody of your age go out and play a bit it's not every day you get to live your childhood back"

Well the last time he went for a walk, four retard tried to snag him in a bag in order to get some ransom money failed miserably since they get busted when Marv was looking for him and found him…then he proceed to kick the hell out of them and called the police.

"I'll try" Naruto said while giving a thumbs up and a grin on his face.

"Yes Master please leave young master to me and be on your way with ease." Said Marvin head of Butler in the house or rather estate/mansion.

"Well then off we go dear" and with that his parents went inside the car with his mom waving her hand at him.

The car start moving out and out of sight when the car take a turn at the front gate.

"Come young master today I'll be teaching you the basic steps and then you may take your walk."

After two hours of training with Marv, Naruto went for a walk outside of his residence and on his own with someone watching him from behind the wall far of the block which he guess it's Marvin.

When he walk past a random house he saw a kid younger than he is peaking at a trio who's playing what he deduce a play at a restaurant.

"Hey what are you doing?" Naruto said from behind her.

"Eep" and she proceed to run away.

Naruto instinct kick in as he run toward the running pinkette.

"Eep why is he running after me? did I do something wrong to him?"

The girl run and run and finally stop at a playground. Naruto look as if he was taking a walk while the girl was gasping for air from exhaustion.

"You okay?"

"Yes just tired…why did you chase after me?" the girl ask the mysterious blonde

"I was wondering why you didn't join them and tried to ask you but then you ran away so I just chase you and here we are. By the way why did you run away?" Naruto said while approaching the girl.

"I was scared and I don't know them. I'm new here and living with my Oba-Chan and…. I don't have any friends to play with." She said while tearing up a bit.

"Then would you want to be my friend I'm Naruto by the way...Aoyama Naruto, Nice to meet you."

"Hoshizora Miyuki but you can call me Miyuki since you are my first boyfriend."

"Boyfriend?"

"Well you a boy right and my friend, then that makes you a Boyfriend." Miyuki smile as he said this.

"Oh that" Naruto sheepishly laugh a bit while scratching his head.

With that Naruto and Miyuki played around while Marvin who's watching Naruto from a far was recording a video to show his master that his young master finally get his first friend.

As soon as he arrive home he was bombarded with a lot of question from his parent and Marvin proceed to show them the video he takes. His father Kurenai tell him that he will be a big brother to a baby sister which he can't wait to be.

Another month passed and Naruto gained another friend who's also a pinkett whose name Hanasaki Tsubomi. Apparently her parents always away because of work so she usually alone with her grandmother. Naruto first saw her when he was walking on a stone fence while Miyuki was walking beside him on the ground when suddenly Naruto jump onto the yard of the house he's currently fence walking.

Seeing her parents leave her alone again to her grandmother saddened her a bit and she lower her head but then when she look up she was shocked to see someone was walking a fence and force a smile at him, he stop walking and jump down from the fence walking toward her.

"Neh...Why are you looking so sad? you shouldn't force a smile on that cute face of yours?"

"It's that obvious huh. My parents went working and leave me behind again and it's getting lonely with me and my Baa-chan." She began crying a bit.

"Well then you don't have to be lonely again now that I the great Aoyama Naruto is your friend." He said while puffing his chest.

"Naruto!"

Miyuki said while standing beside an old women who he think it's this girl grandmother.

"Why did you leave me behind?" Miyuki pouted angrily which look cute to Naruto.

"Sorry but I can't help it when I see a sad face." Naruto apologize to Miyuki with a smile.

The person next to Miyuki smile when she saw a rare smile from her granddaughter face when she talk and introduce herself to the blonde kid and then introduce her grandmother.

"Kaoruko-San can I take Tsubomi–Chan to play with us" Naruto ask Tsubomi Grandmother.

"No I don't mind at all but don't play too late Tsubomi and have fun."

And with that the trio went out to play and that is the start of a new friendship.

Eight month later and Naruto get a baby sister who named Aoyama Misaki, Three month later Miyuki Need to go back home at the city which she said she will come visit again soon. But whenever she came back,Naruto always unavailable so she went to find Tsubomi and they both play around...

Two years later Tsubomi is moving away with her family when they found that their precious daughter that they love is hurting because of them. They quit their job and open a shop at a town called kibougahana where her grandmother work there.

Naruto was there when she was there along with Miyuki to see their friend Moved away.

Now Naruto is twelve and he decided that he will study elsewhere then his father propose that he should go to Verone Academy where his friend is the principal. Nevertheless, Naruto agreed and went there.

During his study there he met with Nagisa and Honoka but the later that he is intimate with. He study there for about a year before he transfer to another junior high school where he met his childhood friend Tsubomi needless to say Tsubomi confess to him which made him confuse since he is currently in a relation with Honoka so he tell her about his relationship with Honoka and the facts that he a polygamist if she want to pursue her love interest. When he's done, Tsubomi snatch his phone and arrange a date with Honoka.

When the two met Naruto was expecting a catfight but instead they agreed to share him which make him stuttering and any women who want him will answer to them first. Well with him who's from a wealthy family it's quite easy to go to other country and get married no matter how many they are.

When he introduce them both needless to say both his parent was stunned to know that their son has two person who loves him, Naomi rush taking both of them into a room with "strictly no male inside" sign at the door and Marvin Guarding it which made Naruto sweat drop

His lovely little sister who's now 4 years old was beside him standing while grabbing his jeans while her other hand was holding a stuffed teddy bear. And his father was gapping on how fast his wife snatch the girls and wondered how the hell did his son manage to find not one but two ladies who is willingly to share not to mention how young he is.

His father snap out of his daze state and went beside him and whisper something

"You got to be kidding me!" Naruto shouted throughout the house or estate or mansion…make up your mind!

* * *

**Inside the room**

* * *

"So you girls think that you are good enough for my son eh"

"Yes ma'am" both of them answered at the same time

"I'll be the judge of that and a simple warning just so you know that there will be more girls will like him. Naruto himself tell me and my husband that he will be having more than one spouse"

"Yes, he already told us both about that and we accept it" Honoka tell her future mother-in-law.

"Good" and that's where they heard Naruto yell "oh that must be my husband telling Naruto about his arrange marriage with one of his friend daughter" Naomi said to them on which they both sweat drop

Today is the last day Naruto in school since he will be transferring to another school. It was all his father idea for switching school every year he said something about finding new experience and meeting fiancé in another school so he will be transferring to his last school which is in Nanairogaoka Junior High.

"Need to tell Tsubomi about the transfer but how..." he tried to call Tsubomi but her phone was turned off or out of range. "I'll just leave a letter to Coffret since Shypre is with Tsubomi" Yep our blond know about Precure since he has been helping with Nagisa and Honoka and their Precure mission while he was attending school there.

* * *

**Flashback**

* * *

One day he just saw a fairy in Tsubomi room while when he's visiting her and she went down to make tea, Naruto stare at it…the fairy just stay still acting like a doll with sweat coming out of her head and it blink…Naruto stand up and walk toward the doll acting fairy and do the best thing he can think of…he tickle it and it works miracle since the fairy was laughing. When Tsubomi came back with the tea she almost drop it after she saw Naruto was talking to Shypre well more like hanging Shypre upside down and questioning her…he get a gift of a bonk to the head courtesy from Tsubomi. Tsubomi with a sigh start telling how she become a Precure and other Precure that fight with her.

When Erika got a message from Tsubomi saying that she is needed here Urgent, she rush toward Tsubomi house fearing the worse and what she found is that there is a guy….a male in Tsubomi room.

"Let me get this straight, you're Cure Blossom and this girl is Cure Marine."

"Neh, Tsubomi who is this guy and how did he know about Precure?"

"Gomen Erika-Chan but this is my boyfriend Naruto."

"Aoyama Naruto at your service"

"Aoyama? As in Aoyama Corporation one of the leading company and currently top three in the world richest people, their son is told to have a very good reputation with each schools he attended which mysteriously gain more students, not only that he's always being recruited into being a model and turned down all of them except that one time with my sister." She said that in one breath.

"Err I think so since I did not take a look at my family financial status as of lately and your sister and mother came to me personally with my mother and invite me."

"Ooh…sugoi…desu" Coffret and Shypre look at him with stars in their eyes.

"Tsubomi how did you know him?"

"He's my childhood friend along with Miyuki"

"Miyuki? Who's she?"

"She's just another childhood friend whom Naruto met first before me".

"Ahemm" Naruto faked cough to attract their attention.

"Naruto-Kun how are still calm knowing I'm a Precure. Most people freak or ask tons of question."

"Yeah, I want to know too" Tsubomi said while sitting beside Tsubomi on her bed.

"Tell me how much do you know about Honoka".

"Honoka sempai? Well she's smart, a beauty, has great figure and…Cure…" with that she open her phone and start dialing Honoka.

"Moshi moshi who's there?" Honoka answered her phone

"It's me Tsubomi ...Sempai by any chance Naruto know about your secret"

"Hmm which one?"

"The one that we currently are and how we first met when protecting the Rainbow Jewel"

"Ahh yes that secret ...Yep he already….*Tuuuut*…..weird I didn't get to finish what I'm going to say…maybe it's a bad reception. Honoka said and continue drawing for her assignment.

"She did know…and she didn't tell me about it'.

"Well maybe because you didn't ask her about me." Naruto tried to calm her down.

"Tsubomi why did you call Honoka sempai...and what did she say?"

"Erika…Honoka sempai already told Naruto-kun about Precure. That's why he is calm since he know about Nagisa, Hikari and Honoka is Cure Black, Shiny Luminous and white".

"Well it's not a big deal sure he know about Precure but so far he doesn't tell anybody right?" Erika said while crossing her arms.

And the day goes so on with Naruto having a chat with them and going out with Tsubomi and Erika.

* * *

**End Flashback**

* * *

Naruto walk toward Erika house when he see Coffret was sitting on a tree relaxing…."_Probably running from Erika house again_"

"Coffret, over here" with that said Coffret tilt his head toward the voice to see Naruto waving at Him.

"Oh hi Naruto what are you doing here...desu?"

"Looking for you...I need a favor...'

"Sure anything is better than going back to that dump Erika called bedroom it's so messy I confused with a boy room…desu"

"Haha that's Erika for you. Coffret I'm going to transfer school again*sigh* and I can't reach Tsubomi since she not in town and her phone is off so I need your help giving this to her. Do this and the next time we see each other I'll give you and Shypre lots of sweets." He said while holding out the letter.

"Sure, but why are you transferring to another school after a year hear don't you have another year before you went to high school...desu?" The fairy said while taking the letter from Naruto.

"It's my old man decision…he said this is the last time he's transferring me to another school..."

"Tsubomi will be sad…desu"

"It can't be help well it's not like she don't have my phone number…I'll be in contact with her." Naruto roll his sleeve to see the time on his watch... "I need to go Coffret or I'll miss the flight… Look after Tsubomi for me"

"Hai…Desu"

* * *

**Nanairogaoka Airport**

* * *

Naruto exit the arrival section in the airport to see someone holding his name on a cardboard

"Welcome are you young master Aoyama Naruto?"

"Yes and you are?"

"Im Henry I'm new as a butler in the mansion and I got an order from head of butler to come and take you to your house in Nanairogaoka. And also this is a letter from Master."

"From Dad? What's that old man want now?" and he open the letter.

* * *

Dear Naruto,

Did you met Henry well he's Marvin cousin who will work as a butler just so you know I already bought a house near the school for you its fully furnish. This time it will just be you alone in that house so have fun…

From Dad.

P/s- your mother said to wear protection ...something about you too young to be a father.

* * *

"Parents…."

"Young master it's time we get you to your house, you still need to unpack your stuff when we arrive there..."

"Sure Henry…lets go."

About an hour later Naruto arrive in front of his house which Henry give the key, put the bag inside the house and went back to car and drove off to who knows where.

The house is two story with a nice wooden gate and some flower planted at the front house, it has a large backyard which he will be using for training, five bedroom, one below and four upstairs, three bathroom and like his father said all the item he need is complete there.

With that he began unpacking his luggage inside the master bedroom putting the cloth inside the closet and arranging the stuff he bring. When he's done he just went to sleep since school start tomorrow.

* * *

**Tomorrow Morning**

* * *

Naruto wakes up cursing the sun again…why did he always open the curtain? He still can't figure it out

"Well better get ready since I need to go meet the principal first." And with that Naruto get ready to go to school.

The school is just about two hundred meter from school only so there is no need for him to rush to the place. When he arrive at school gate, the school is still lack of student. Apparently he went there too early without checking the clock…

"Damn, I forgot to see the clock again. Might as well go to the principal office since his car was already there." He began walking around and eventually he arrive in front of the principal office.

*Knock Knock Knock* he knock the door.

"Come in" the sound of a male is heard

The person smile when he saw Naruto walk in.

"My my look at how big you are. Last time I see you, you are still this tall "He put his hand just below his waist to show him what he mean.

"Yes Headmaster it's been a while, you rarely visit the house anymore since you become the school headmaster." Naruto said while giving a slight bow.

"Please call me just like you always say when you're young…The student here are pretty energetic and my paperwork always piled up as you can see on the table here. Somehow I want to burn it all and dance around it but it's important so I can't. *sigh*"

"Well it can't be help uncle Gen, dads still in war with paperwork and it seem that he is fighting a lost war...if you went to his office, you better be careful when you open it or you will be buried in it. I still think that he should hire another secretary since mom not always there to help him since she also have her modelling company to take care of.

They talk for about half an hour until the homeroom is going to start.

"Well then let's get you introduce to your homeroom teacher and classmates." He rose from his chair and began walking while Naruto follow him.

"This is it, your classroom for a year." They stand in front of a class numbered three one

The headmaster knock on the door three times and wait for the teacher to open the door.

"Oh headmaster you're already here." And she went back inside of the class to inform them.

"That's your homeroom teacher she's quite the looker…go on and if you need anything just come find me or find her." He began walk away.

"Class! Today we're having a transfer student from Myōdō Academy's Junior High School so be nice"

Naruto walk in after he heard his homeroom teacher finishes her speech. When he at the front he wrote his name on the chalk board *Ao-Ya-ma –Na-Ru-To* and he face his soon to be classmates…

"Hello I'm Aoyama Naruto, as sensei already told you I'm from Myōdō and will be finishing my junior high studies here as instructed from my father. Nice to meet you all." He end it with a slight bow.

"Aoyama-Kun you can seat behind Ren who is the class rep. Ren please raise your hand"

"Hai…over here Aoyama." Ren raise his hand to which Naruto started walking toward him.

"Hi I'm Genzo Ren, just call me Ren." He introduce himself while holding out his hand for a handshake.

"Nice to meet you too Ren, call me Naruto."

The class started and it was quite interesting to say since unlike most class he attend this class didn't bored him yet usually he's already half-awake but this time he's fully awake. The class end and the student start packing to go home.

"Hey Naruto, you smart and good with physical stuff right?"

"I wouldn't say smart but I'm good. Why?"

"How about you run for council president."

"Whoa hold your horses…I'm still new here so competing for student council kind of too fast."

"Nonsense because right now the person who competing for the president is a douchebag and the another person kind of well I don't know how to put it but others don't think that they have what it takes to be a student president."

"And they think I have what it takes to be president?"

"Yes your reputation in your last school is amazing, even the student council there recommend it "

"Itsuki… sure I'll sign up but if I win then I'll be the one who choose my vice president agreed?"

"That sound fair"

"Well then tomorrow let's sign me up and start the campaign."

Two weeks later, needless to say Naruto gets almost eighty percent of the student vote so now we have Naruto in the student President seat discussing about school club budget and all.

"Naruto sempai, the archery club propose that 5 bows need to be replace with a new set since the old one are already loose and some of the bow have crack." A dark blue hair girl name Aoki Reika, His Vice-President said to him.

"hmm that is a problem…ok the archery club will get three archery set first since this month budget will be insufficient for another club if we supply them all five bows this month so we replace three first and then two later ok that's another things done so anything else?." Naruto said with final confirmation.

"Yes Sempai, The soccer club will be having tournament this month and their manager has sent us for some budget increase if they win." Once again Reika read what's written on the paper.

"I will consider that if they win the tournament anything else?"

"That's all sempai"

"Thanks Reika-Chan" she bow slightly and sit down on her chair.

"If that's all then this meeting is adjourn thank you for your hard work"

The other members start to pack their stuff and began to go home but Reika stayed behind to ask her Sempai some question

"Sempai why is it that you never tell me that you know of our engagement...?"

"Well you never mention it so I just let it be until you are confident enough to ask me"

"I just found out yesterday when my family as about school and I them that I was appointed as vice president and who the student president is…imagine how shocked I am to know that I'm engaged to a person who I just know.."

"Well if you want I can meet with my father and your father to negotiate about the engagement thing."

"Hmmm…Not yet I want to see where this lead…will I stand beside you as a friend or as a lover"

*sigh* "just a warning, I'm a polygamist and currently have two girls sharing me. It's more of a last will from my real mother."

"Acceptable, we will keep this in the dark from them for now."

"Usually I don't keep secret from them but I accept. Hope this doesn't bite me in the ass someday."

* * *

**The Next day Morning**

* * *

A girl can be seen running toward the school

"Today I'm starting my school day and this time I hope to find my ultra-happy end…oh a corner I'm having a feeling that there will be a fateful meeting." The girl jump after she pass the corner and expect something to happened.

"Nothing…just kidding.." the girl smile and began walking.

"AhhhhhhhHhHhhhhh" a cute sound can be heard from above.

"What's that sound, its sound like coming from above" and the girl look up only to be smashed with a book.

"That hurts…."

"Sorry…kuru"

Both of them stare at each other for a while…

"There a piglet here.."

"So rude, Candy is not a Piglet. Candy a fairy…kuru" the small fairy turn around with crossing her small hand.

"Kawaiii~...eh? a Fairy?

"Hai kuru…Candy is from kingdom of picture book, Märchenland"

"Kyahh, it's like one of my story book… fabulous encounter."

"Oh no I need to hurry and find the five Precure" and with the Candy start walking away from the still talking girl.

"It's like a dream come true…eh candy…where are you?" The girl start searching for the mysterious being that is the fairy name candy.

"Ehhh all that is just my imagination?" The girl look around for the fairy but she see no indication that the little fairy was there. But then she see a book at the corner. The same book that hit her in the face..

"This book…." The girl began smiling "so it's not my imagination…this is a start of a very good ultra-happy day" then she heard a school bell ring... "Oh no I'm going to be late for my first day in class.

In front of the school gate Naruto and Reika can be seen listing anybody that is late to see that there is one more student rushing toward the gate, someone he's familiar with. Pink head with two pigtail style hair…yep that's her alright. It's his childhood friend Hoshizora Miyuki.

Miyuki arrive at the front gate panting

"So- rry huff …I'm late" Miyuki said still panting while making the sand seem so interesting to see.

"You're late…state your name and class."

Upon heard the voice Miyuki looked up to see a familiar face.

"Naruto-Kun."

"Hello Miyuki…it's been a long time and here we are facing each other.

"Hehe it can't be help since today is the day I just transferred to this school I'm too exited." Miyuki smile at him hoping that he will spare her.

"Only this time I let you go since you're a new student here at Nanairogaoka but if this happened again I can't help you…I'll be seeing you at lunch and show you around the campus." And with that Naruto smile at her.

"Hai…thanks Naruto-Kun."

"Go on move it you're already late to your first day at class."

Miyuki start walking away from Naruto and heading to her designated classroom. As she on her way to the class she saw Naruto and a Blunette Beauty was talking to each so intimately with each other, Inside her something she never felt before happened, something that she thought that she will not happened soon and that something is jealousy.

When she arrive she knock the door to inform the teacher that she has arrive.

"Okay everyone today we have a new transfer student. Hoshizora-san you can come in"

And then she entered the classroom…she began to write her name on the blackboard, then another knock is heard. The door opened and the same girl that intimately talking to her Naruto walk in.

"Aoki-San i see you are done with your student council work? The girl Aoki Reika give a simple yes, a smile and a small nod before went to her seat.

"Hoshizora-San you may continue with your introduction."

"H-h-h-h hello my-my name is Hoshizora Miyuki..."_Hee what should I do I'm too nervous to talk"_

"Is that all?" A question with Kansai dialogue ask Miyuki.

"Eh" Miyuki adopted the confuse face and tried to see who talk to her. The girl rose up from her seat and walk toward the front of the class where Miyuki standing

"hmm that is not good so let me guess about you….hmm you have a little brother named Hoshitora and you like to watch stars." As soon as she finish the whole class is smiling and laughing.

"Wwwell then let me introduce some of the classmates over there we have Midorikawa Nao who's good at sport, has a strong sense of duty but very sentimental, she's a bit like a female boss but she's nice"…the now person called Nao was talking to herself

"_A female boss ehhh_" Miyuki thought while listening to the still haven't introduced student introduction of her classmates continue.

"And over there is Aoki Reika, she's is the class representatives and vice president on student council. She's from a wealthy family, with good grade and lots of boys like her but she always turn them down."

"_Got to file this for future reference_" Miyuki thought of her love rival.

"By the way I'm Hino Akane…I transfer here from Osaka a year ago so I know what you are experiencing right now."

"Hino san I think that's enough thank you. You may go back to your seat now."

"Hehehe haiii…."the girl started walking away from her toward her seated place.

"Pssst." A girl with a blonde hair called up to her.

"Akane-Chan did that to ease your nervous and by the look of it, it's working."

"That Kise Yayoi She's a crybaby even to a small tease."

Yayoi stand up while facing Akane "Eeep don't tell her that…so far I only cried three times today " and the class erupted in laughter and Yayoi stand down on her seat while puffing her cheeks.

"Thanks everyone now I'm not nervous anymore. Let me introduce myself again…I'm Hoshizora Miyuki…I love to read story book…and how they have their own happy end…so I want get my own Ultra Happy end but for now I want to win." Miyuki said the win part while staring at Reika.

"_Ehh_" Reika sweat drop "_why is she looking at me like that, did I do something wrong?"_

"Thank you Hoshizora-San you can seat behind Hino-san" Sasaki

As Miyuki walk nearing Akane she slow her pace a bit just enough for her to say her thanks and take a seat behind Akane. The teacher began her homeroom class but Miyuki was not paying attention to her teaching instead she was wondering about what happened this morning, the facts that she met a fairy who introduce itself as candy…sound so sweet…and her childhood friend and crush Naruto.

She began watching her surrounding and her eyes wander around the shop near her school which she can see from her seat. What she saw is that a small thing is hopping on top of the lighting post from one to another. She narrow her eyes hoping to see what's hopping to her shock she saw the fairy she met that morning.

"Candy!" Miyuki said whole she rose from her seat

"Haii…?" Akane turn to face her new classmates.

"Its Candy…see there" she lift her hand at the direction she saw the little fairy just now which is now missing of the said fairy."

"Candy?" Akane was truly confuse.

"Hoshizora-San is something wrong?" the teacher said while looking to her worried.

"Ah gomen…its nothing" and she sit back on her seat. "_Did I just imagine things_?"

The class continue as normal and cant wait for lunch time since Naruto will be with her

* * *

**Time Skip**

* * *

Miyuki can be seen gloomy…why? Because Naruto also invited her classmates Reika for the tour also…dammit why did he has to invite her too…now her chance to be alone with him just went down the drain.

"Is something wrong Miyuki?" Naruto ask her who look like collecting a mushroom at a corner.

"Nooo buhuu huuu…" Miyuki said

"Oookayy…if you say so but if you have any problem don't hesitate to tell me, I'll do my best to help. Its one of the job of a student council president…helping student and your my childhood friend that make it double the effort must be made." Naruto said while puffing his chest with his hand.

"Just a childhood friend" Once again Miyuki sigh…while her now rival is giggling seeing how Naruto act but then the rooftop door open to see a student panting.

"Naruto-Sempai the first year student is going to fight the second year student...we need your help"

"Naruto-Kun we should go and settle that first." Reika said to him while giving a smirk at Miyuki who is now developing a tick on her forehead.

"Sorry Miyuki but Duty call I'll be seeing you later." With that said he rush downstairs with Reika following him.

She decided that a time in the library would be good for her filled with story books…when she's at the library, it seems that there is nobody there except one librarian who sit at the front desk. Moving from one section to another section she aimlessly search for any books that interest her then she saw a light between the books on the bookshelf in front of her.

"Weird why is there a light there."

Miyuki walk toward the light but as soon she was standing in front of the bookshelf the light disappeared at that moment she was wondering that today maybe her imagination running wild…and boy she was right when the light appear again. Again this time it appeared on near other books as well. She began to slide the book left and then right and she was getting frustrated when finally she open a space between the books that the light just appeared only for it to disappeared again.

"Aww this is depressing" when she turn her back the bookshelf that was behind her was glowing with the same light it's look like some kind of pinkish portal just opened and its sucking her in. She tried to move away but the force pulling her is strong and she was sucked inside the portal.

"Ahhhhhh! I'm falling…."

And she end up fall on a grass floor face first inside of some kind of a house or a very huge tree house.

"What is this place?" she look around and saw so many book on the shelf in fact the house was round with so many books.

"Wow it's so large…I wonder what this place is? And then she remember the book Candy left behind or dropped in her case has the same design with the book on the bookshelf that's when she saw candy jumping desperately.

* * *

**Candy P.O.V**

* * *

"Oh no the wolf is here…I need to find the Precure fast or it will be a bad end for all." Candy was jumping, running and searching for the said legendary warrior The Precure. On top of the city a wolf with human built can be seen floating watching the human.

"Tch these human look so happy it disgust me…where the despair when you need em these days…Ara…is that the fairy that escape from us...urfhehe this will be fun."

* * *

**With Naruto**

* * *

"Sorry Naruto-Sama we will not do something like this again" both the first year and second year was sitting in front of him. They currently trying not to invoke more of his wrath…getting beat up is bad but getting beat up again and then be on his shitlist is worse. The last person who's on his shitlist keep on muttering about demonic fox whenever Naruto is near him or he's sees him to which till now the person keep avoiding him if possible.

"Hmm good…if you have problem talk it out first if it's still can't be done just come to the student council. For god sake it's exist to help you guys…the students" a sharp spike of power indicate that someone with bad energy just came and it's making its presence felt.

Naruto tilted his head toward the source of energy coming from and just stare there a moment.

"Is something the matter Naruto-Kun?" Reika ask if something is wrong

"Umm no…" Naruto said while not facing them and keeping his stare on the direction. "Dismiss and think about your action today and Reika-Chan please notify others that I can't come to the meeting today so you'll be in charge today." And with that he walk away from the group that is dispersing.

Once he's alone he shushin's toward the direction where he sense the bad energy coming from.

* * *

**Miyuki P.O.V**

* * *

"Wuah…there are so many books…" and she went inspecting each corner of the place then she saw something jumping between the bookshelf… and when she sees what's jumping she panicked because what she saw is that Candy was jumping in haste while shouting "Precure where are you?, the wolf has appeared".

Moving the book the same way she first came in without noticing the same pattern she used once again the book shelf shine brightly before she was sucked inside again. Gone the library or the place with so many books now replace with a bookstore in front of a street.

"Ehh where am I? ...oh no! Where candy?" she began walking and saw the same cute fairy she met this morning.

"Candy!" Miyuki shouted to the said fairy and the fairy slipped and fell down from the pole she was jumping."

"Gotcha" Miyuki was fast enough to catch the falling candy.

"Arigato kuru…Oh it's you the girl I met this morning, sorry but right now the world is in danger and I need to find the legendary Precure…kuru." Candy tried to walk away when she was swoop by Miyuki

"Miyuki…Hoshizora Miyuki. That's my name. Remember that." Candy nod her head and saw something at the sky.

"uwahhhh there's a wolf in the sky!" Candy shouted while pointing her hand toward the sky behind Miyuki

"There no way there's a wolf in the sky" Miyuki turn around to see what candy means by a wolf in the sky.

"Huh….there really a wolf in the sky!"

* * *

**Normal P.O.V**

* * *

Up in the sky the wolf began laughing while say something really ominous and then crush what like to be a colour pallet then swipe it on the book. Suddenly the surrounding become night and a moon can be seen

Naruto has arrive to see a large circle dorm surrounding the city…what he see is the the people down there was on their knees muttering something and there's a black aura was coming out from their body and that's where he was his childhood friend inside holding what he thought to be yet another fairy.

Without wasting time he unseal his armor which is a black plated armor with red decoration while his helmet is resemble a Fox head(Gilgamesh from fate stay night armor only black with red instead of blue and the head is from wolzard Magiranger just a more foxlike than wolflike head with black and red visor).

He tried to force his way inside but some force restricting his movement and silhouette of a lady who was smiling at him it's as if the lady asking for him to just wait and see the situation unfold. Naruto who's never abandon his friend struggle to be free insisted of helping his friend and yet he can't move from his place he tried a few more times but still didn't budge from his place.

"Damn it stop restricting me!... Miyuki is in danger! I need to help her!" Naruto shouted to the image of the lady who's restricting. That's when he heard a voice in his head.

"Please be patient young Kitsune this is a test for both candy and the girl I can see that the wheel of destiny is starting" and as she finish said that Naruto saw that Miyuki was going to get stab by what it looks like a wolf once again tried to break free when he saw a pillar of pink light engulfing Miyuki and candy

* * *

**Miyuki P.O.V**

* * *

"What is this light it's so calm and it makes me so happy" Miyuki said while floating inside the light

"Don't tell me that you are one of the five I've been searching for" Candy who's look like swimming toward Miyuki

"Candy? What is this light?" and then several small ball of light appeared and began combining to make one big ball of light and the light faded away revealing what it looks to be a compact powder.

"What is this?" Miyuki said while holding up the item

"That's a smile pact kuru…Miyuki, you are the one I've been searching kuru...One of the legendary warrior Precure I'll tell you more later but for now take the smile pact put the smile décor and shout Precure smile charge kuru"

"Precure Smile Charge!"

***Cure Happy transformation***

"Kirakira kagayaku mirai no Hikari! Kyua Happy!"* Twinkling, shining, light of the future! Cure Happy*

"uwahhh what is this I've transformed and the outfit is so cute~" and the new Precure was dancing while shouting how cute the outfit is"

The wolf just stand there staring at the now transform girl with a bit of sweatdrop.

* * *

**Normal P.O.V**

* * *

Naruto just stare blankly and the now transformed Miyuki to which he also sweatdrop.

"So a new Precure is born that's why you don't want me to interfere…so can I move now and who are you?" Naruto said.

"Sorry I did not mention my name before I am royal queen of Märchenland and I would like if you will not reveal yourself to the new Precures until the time is right for you will be the support they need when they are in a dire situation.

"sorry but I cant do that…I will be there by their side to protect them from any harm that come in their way" Naruto said firmly

"but young Kitsune if you do that they will not grow and will be depend on you for their fight, there will come a time where you are unable to fight in their place and then what will they do then?"

"But!"

"Try say that to the Precure you already met and see their reaction" at this Naruto start to shiver heavily thinking what will Honoka, Tsubomi and Erika will do to him if he was ever going to tell them what he said just now to the Royal Queen"

"Just how did you know about me so much?" Naruto ask the now giggling Queen

"Oh it's just that Mipple, Chypre and Coffret talk a lot when they visit"

*sigh* "I will not reveal myself just yet BUT! I will appear as the black Fox whenever they fight a battle and maybe test their abilities and have some fun while at it"

"Agreed, so farewell young Kitsune for now" the Queen wave her hand at Naruto and began disappearing.

As Naruto was looking for Miyuki he found out that Happy has disappeared, only a monster house with hands and legs and not to mention a long tongue can be seen on the ground.

"Where is she?" that's when he heard a yell "out of the way" from the sky and she land into his arms while Naruto was taken back a bit.

"are you okay" Naruto said to Happy.

"Yes im alright…wow I never knew I had that much power." Happy said to the person who was able to catch her while she was falling.

"I believe you have a fight to finish"

"Right and thank...yo…u " the person who catch her has vanish from her sight.

"Happy! Are you alright kuru?" Candy jump toward Happy and herself on top of Happy.

"Yes I just met someone who wear a black full armor with wolflike helmet."

"It's fox!" a voice echoed

"Sorry foxlike helmet…huh? Where did that voice come from?"

The monster now identified as an Akanbe was jumping while throwing punch toward Happy who can be seen dodging and running.

"haaa its still scary!" Happy cried while running

"Happy! Use your Smile pact to unleash Happy Shower" Candy said while grabbing the end of Happy hair.

Happy stop running and facing the Akanbe and start doing pose to attack

"Happyyyyy Showerrrrrr!"

The Akanbe close his eyes thinking that this is his doom while the wolf was sweating that the power will defeat his Akanbe and…

…nothing happened…

"Happy shower…Happy shower…Happy shower…" happy still doing many kind of pose to use the skill named Happy shower.

"What are you doing?" Wolfrun ask Happy "No matter Akanbe defeat that Precure"

"Akann-Be!" the Akanbe start chasing Happy again while using his long tongue to attack Happy

"That is so embarrassing." Happy said while still running away. She was still running away but then she accidently kick a stone and fell.

"itaii" both Happy and Candy said at the same time.

"Just give up already and let the world comes to bad end" Wolfrun said while crossing his arms.

Up on a tall building stood Naruto who's watching Happy.

"Come on Happy don't give up now…it's still too early to lose" Naruto said while punching the wall of the entrance to the rooftop forming spider crack.

Happy stand up, while she is afraid she know that running won't help her.

"This is not good Happy, running away makes happiness run away from me. I will not lose to this overgrown house and that evil fox no matter what"

"Im a wolf!" Wolfrun said irritated

Upon said that the smile pact is glowing and candy notice it. She quickly tell Happy to put more energy inside the Smile pact and the result is magnificient…the smile pact provided happy with the purification energy to which Happy used to deliver her finishing attack.

"**Precure! Happy Shower**!" a pink beam head toward the Akanbe and the Akanbe began disintegrating until a black ball is seen and the black ball then turn into a small Strawberry Décor to which Candy went to grab it.

Happy was panting heavily "Im exhausted…"Happy said while falling to her knees

"Happy Shower used lots of energy Kuru"

"Tell me that beforehand. I felt so tricked…where the wolf?" and began transforming back.

"Damn it, this is not over Precure!" Wolfrun was way up in the sky before he teleport himself away. The city return to normal and the people began wondering why they was on the ground and began standing up one by one.

"Congratulation Miyuki on your first battle but this is just the beginning…you been saying that you want to be a lead in a story book when we are kids so now is your chance…Miyuki now your story is about to unfold." Naruto shushin away from the rooftop

* * *

**Author Notes**

**Sorry I was'nt able to update my seto no hanayome story because I was handling an exhibition event..for month I've been planning that stupid event and finally it's done…I got this idea when I was watching heartcatch Precure and smile Precure on my rare free time and began typing this story…not much development but enough to make the No hanayome will be out by end of this week or next week. **

**Ps: im not good at writing fighting scene but aim to improve myself.i cant seem to use line break so any experience user can give me some tips?  
**


End file.
